Autumn 2005 - Into The Night
by VHV666
Summary: Ville Valo on a rebound, when friends look for a bit more in a friendship.,


Autumn 2005

"So…"…he sighed and lighted another cigarette, he leaned back on the sofa and took his beer from the side table…looking so sad and hurt.

Relationships weren't his thing, you could just see it, the hopeless romantic, but not being able to find perfect happiness with one person…

He looked like an caged animal, he was getting restless…not being able to do what he wanted to do and being told what to do and how to do it. It was just the normal relationship thing he could not handle…

Yet he tried to look happy in public, well he rather avoided situations as much as he could, but well…his other half wasn't so sure about it and did not really care, she was proud and didn't mind to show it…

It often got him in awkward situations and even fights…quiet ones…loud ones…sometimes even published with juicy stories.

Today was again a day like that, and I happen to be around at that time…

We had several drinks and talked about life in general…

I leaned back as well, all went quiet, no sound was heard…just his breathing and ticking of an old clock. I could hear him play with his rings, and when I looked at him and could see his mind trailing of…to fuck knows where.

Sometimes I thought he wanted to love so badly that this is why he could not find it, maybe he got easily bored too, his first love was his music. No one could change that.

I looked away, not wanting to be rude.

By now, nearly a year later we, were good friends. It grew stronger and I no longer saw him as my idol but a lot more, he cared about me like no one else did.

I am not sure if I meant the same to him, he was such a deep person that it sometimes scared me, he was hard to read, but we did make each other smile and we also had our sad moments.

I sank back and closed my eyes, becoming sleepy.

I listened to him humming again, tapping his long fingers against the beer can…that was kind of a good sign, writing was good for him. I smiled a bit as I pulled the throw around me, getting all comfortable.

It must have been in the middle of the night when I felt a warm hand against my cheek, stroking my hair gently.

I slowly opened my eyes, then smiled…

"What is the time…?" I asked sleepily, he sat down next to me on the sofa and actually looked a bit more than tipsy, his round face was red and his half long hair was looking dirty and messy.

It was a look I got used to, he felt comfortable, so I let him be.

"Does it matter?" he laughed as if he was mocking me…

"No…I guess not…"…I smiled a bit more and sat up…"You want me to go? Are…you still alone, I mean, did she not come back?"…I asked and immediately regretted the last question when I saw the look on his face change into a more annoyed one.

He pulled his hand away from my hair and used it to light another cigarette. He shook his head and a soft "No"…came from his lips.

The room was full of smoke, it was dark, it was lit by a few candles and some lights that were not much brighter than a flame.

Yet his eyes looked on fire, the green lighted up, a sort of dangerous fire I could not look away from, he faced me again, taking a long drag from his cig, blowing the smoke teasingly in my face.

It made my eyes water and I somehow had the feeling he was up to no good.

I could feel his hand on my arm, warm and rough, his cig was between his lips and he gave me an intense stare, I could not move, my heart started to beat so fast and I wondered what was going to happen.

The thing that was going to happen, was maybe something I dreamed about and fantasized but I also knew we would never get there.

Or? Maybe it was possible?

I finally managed to pull my eyes away from his and the gaze wandered off to his lips, they looked dry, but deep red. I started to blush a bit, maybe it was the alcohol.

He leaned in, taking the cigarette from between his lips, his scarf fell into my lap, I backed off a tiny bit but he stopped me by putting his hand behind my head, pulling me back in again.

I could not help smiling a tiny bit when his lips curled into an almost diabolical grin. I sighed deep and took in his amazing scent. It was alcohol and cigarettes, but also very musky and woody.

I could feel his breathe against my lips and my eyes locked onto his again, they now seem to be completely black instead of the usual green, he nipped my bottom lip gently.

My heart started to beat faster and I gently nipped back at his dry but soft lips, he parted his lips and relaxed them, making them even feel more full and soft…loosely he let them go from my lips to my jaw…barely touching.

I breathed in deep and when I breathed out I could not help a soft moan. Maybe it was more a breathe that I let go a bit too loud and uncontrolled…

He ran his hand up my arm gently, his fingertips were rough but so gently against my pale skin, his lips nipped down to my neck, he pulled my head back gently by my hair making me look up at the chandelier above us that was shining a dim light, my vision was somewhat blurred because of the alcohol, still...

I moved my hand up to his neck, rested it there, gently letting my fingers caress his neck and hair, I was afraid to ruin the moment and melted in his strong hands…

He kissed down more, lowered me completely into the pile of pillows and stopped where the collar of t shirt started..

He looked at me with that grin and fiery eyes again, hair sticking to his face. His grin turned into a smile as he took his cigarette from the ashtray again, lightening it.

I blinked…was he teasing?

Was he really going to stop after he warmed me up? Maybe it was just a bit of play, maybe it wasn't meant to excite me, maybe I was just stupid to believe it and he probably could read that disappointment on my face…

He blew smoke in my face again…chuckling…"Look at you…"…he said in a deep voice and I swallowed, sighed and looked away, hurt. Adjusted my shirt again. I said nothing and bit the inside of my lip.

He took another long drag from his cigarette and sat down casually as if nothing happened, pulling open another can of beer.

He breathed out and a cloud of smoke surrounded him. He drank from the beer and let his hand casually hang between his legs as he sat with his legs open as the king of his fucking castle.

He looked pleased with himself and felt shit wondering why he did this. He was my friend and I felt deeply hurt.

I sat up and pulled my legs to my chest, turning against the arm rest of the sofa, away from him.

I could hear him laugh again, he downed the last of his beer and put the can away, put the cigarette bud out with his fingers and dropped it I could feel him looking at me.

I looked back at him and he put his arm around me, pulling me close to his chest as if he wanted to comfort me. I sighed and went along, turning to him again, he nuzzled my hair and I slipped my arms around him.

One hand slipped under the back of my shirt, up to my spine and I closed my eyes, burying my face into his t shirt, taking in his scent again, he added his second hand as well, running it from my side to my back…he caressed my skin.

I shivered and then pulled back.

"No…stop it…" I swallowed and was shocked to hear my own voice in this deafening silence…

It was as if I woke from a dream and he looked at me, grinning, fuck I hated him for this.

I put my hands against his chest and looked at him…"Stop…please…it hurts…"…I let the scarf go through my fingers and gave him a bit of a smile.

"Let's…not ruin this…"

He cocked an eye brow and grabbed my wrists firm, he actually hurt me and I looked shocked at his response.

"Is it not a lovely hurt…?"…he grinned and now held my wrists with one firm hand, his big silver rings hurting me as he held them tight.

With his lose hand he removed the scarf from his neck and as he kept his eyes locked onto mine he started to wrap it around my wrists. I knew he knew the answer and I went along with this game, feelings I had earlier were coming back to life, the excitement, the curiosity, he fastened the scarf with a firm knot and grinned.

"Did I hurt you?" His voice sounded deep and teasing and I shook my head.

"Would I ever hurt you?" he asked on in that same voice as he lighted another cigarette and placed it between his lips, he took a long drag, letting the cig hang there.

I gazed at his full red lips. I had no answer, he maybe didn't expect one anyways.

He pushed me back into the pillows again, back on the sofa, my hands firmly tied, he looked at me and as he took a long drag again, without removing the cig from his lips, his big firm ringed hands went under my shirt, he ran them over my sides so gently, I held my breathe as his rough fingertips caressed my skin so softly.

Ash from his cigarette fell onto my skin as he leaned in, moving my shirt up, only to keep my nipples covered, his big hands moved under my breasts, cupping them, I looked down at them, his nail polish was chipped off and the skin he bit around his nails were leaving scratches on my tender skin.

My nipples grew hard and I arched my back, his fingertips digging into my flesh, I moved my arms up and the t shirt bared my breasts fully.

He grabbed my breast so firm! His rings hitting the piercings in my nipples, I moaned and he dipped his head down between them.

He breathed warm on my skin and still held on to my breasts so firm, I could feel his stubble on his warm face against my skin and then the softness of his half long hair. I closed my eyes and moved my arms down, placing my hands as good as I could on the back of his head. I ran my fingers through his hair. I looked down on him. My heart was beating so fast I am sure he could feel it.

All was calm again, even though I was burning up inside, I managed to control myself. His grip loosened, he left imprints that were surely going to turn blue, and at first I though he had fallen asleep on me, but then he lifted up his heated face and smiled.

I smiled back and ruffled his hair, making it look even messier.

He came up slightly and moved my hands above my head again, making it able to pull off my shirt leaving it hang around my arms. He tied the scarf to the wood of the sofa, so I could no longer use them. I watched him with big eyes.

On his way back he ran his rough manly hands over my naked hot skin and moved them to my pants, opening one button, unzipping it.

With one finger he pulled my lady boxers down and placed a gentle kiss just above my sex.

He got up, took a good gulp from his beer and then took off his own shirt, pulling it over his head, tossing it aside, leaving his hair stand right up.

Another gulp from his beer, he offered me some and allowed me to drink, then he wiped the spilled beer off my lips with his thumb, sensually slow, letting it slip into my mouth a bit…

He gave me that diabolical look again. I could feel myself growing all wet and squeezed my legs together to get some stimulation. My juices started to flow.

He pulled me his way and kneeled in front of me, between my legs on the floor. He moved my pants down and takes them off…then places his hands on my hips nuzzling my belly while moving his hands down to my hip bones, pushing my boxers down slowly as he kisses his way down to my, patiently but swollen with pleasure, nether lips.

He removes the boxers and then strokes my thighs as he places himself a bit better between my legs, my feet resting on his thighs, he caresses my hipbones and I tremble softly, moan and arch my back again. Wanting to push myself into his face already.

His strong hands spread my legs and then I feel his firm fingers spreading my hot nether lips, his fingers felt so warm and gentle, yet rough…

He runs a few fingers through my juices, around my clit, teasing, winding me up more than I already am, I push myself against his fingers but he gives me a stern look and removes them again, licking them…leaving his lips wet with my juices.

"Patience sweetie…patience…" he says in a deep voice, he grins and runs his fingers through my horny juices again, wetting my lips with it, he playfully pushes a finger into my mouth, making me taste myself. I swirl my tongue around and then suck his chubby ringed finger firm, he pushes deeper while he starts to massage me with his full hand between my legs.

Oh the hotness of it all! I can hear the rings of his hand down there making a rhythmic sound as he starts to rub my now more swollen lips event harder. Yet, not going straight to the sensitive parts. But I can feel them swell under his touch.

I whimper and hold my breathe, he pushes his finger deeper into my mouth, I raise my head a bit to take it in even deeper until fully inside sucking it hard…he pulls it back…

He grins and I know he could feel it too.

I pushed myself against his hand and he let me. I could feel more juices flowing and a sneaky chubby finger slipped between my sensitive nether lips, making his way inside of me…I bite my lips and gasp, he rubbed on, sneakily inserting another finger and I push my head back into the pillow with a louder moan!

Oh God what was he doing to me, well I knew…and he knew it too! The look on his face was of a man who enjoyed pleasing a woman…I breathed harder and pushed myself back against his fingers to feel them deeper, greedily wanting it all, he took his time to feel me up inside so well, so deep, I wanted more, he pulled them back slightly and then slipped them back in, adding another finger, going as deep as he could get them. My eyes rolled back into my head and I could feel his warm breath between my legs, his warm wet tongue flicked over my clit, it made me tremble and I clenched my muscles around his plunging fingers, I squirm and whimper as his fingers glide supple through my hot juices.

He pulled his fingers back gently, letting more juices flow from me, it felt warm and so good, he licked me again and then went down fully to suck this wonderful sensitive spot. I moaned louder and was hardly able to breathe.

The stubble felt so rough down there, and yet he managed to be so gently, using his lips and tongue to get me so close, I already felt little shocks going through my body but he knew exactly what to do to not let me go there just yet, I pushed my self full on in his face…making him eat me out a bit firmer. And he did…the need to get there was becoming stronger he licked me out and played with my swollen clit until I had the idea I was getting off already!

I heard him unzipping. I opened my eyes and noticed him reaching between his own legs as he sat up.

His tongue lapped up my flowing juices so nicely and his lips and chin were wet with my juices, his eyes were almost black again, wild, so animal like and he was pushing his pants down. He removed them, and stood there in just his dark gray figure hugging boxers, he gave himself a bit of a grope and grinned.

I wanted it, needed it, I was so ready and so was he. I wanted to please him, taste him and enjoy his body as well, it looked so nice and soft. I just wanted to bite into his pale flesh and run my tongue over those hipbones.

"Please…free my hands…" I said in a hoarse voice. I tugged at the scarf and looked at him with pleading eyes…

He took another gulp from his beer and moved over to untie me, he unwrapped it from my hands and playfully put it around his neck again, grinning some more as he pushes down his boxers, revealing more of that what was showing so clearly already.

I came up and looked up at him, he stood there looking down at me with that beer in his hand, a quite powerful image I must say…his hard on stood out proud. It looked smooth because of the tight stretched skin. The pink head ready to be taken care of.

I looked up at him from under my lashes and he stepped closer "All for you sweetheart" he sounded hoarse and grinned again, he gave himself a firm tug and I took him in my hand, I could feel his throbbing veins and he spasmed slightly when I gave him a gentle squeeze behind his head.

I placed my lips against his tip, swirled my tongue around the swollen pink and willing mushroom…my other hand gently coaxing him as I slipped him further into my mouth.

Finally soft moans were coming from his gorgeous full lips.

He placed one hand on my head, with the other he downed his beer, dropped the can and then placed his hand in his side to support himself.

He moaned softly, and soft Finnish words came from his lips like a prayer for more. He pushed his hard shaft deeper in my mouth and started to moan a bit louder, I went from the sofa to the floor, on my knees to reach him better and took his balls into my hand…with my other hand I sneakily rubbed myself.

I slipped him out of my willing mouth and licked around all the lovely ridges, probing his slit, making him shiver and moan louder. He breathed hard and let his head drop back. I could feel him getting a bit unstable and put my hand back on his throbbing shaft…letting my hand take over and getting up in front of him. I keep my hand going as I look up at him, placing my lips against his shoulder, sucking gently.

He puts his arms around me, I could smell him again a mixture of cigarettes, beers, and now even muskier and woodier than before.

He slowly moved us back to the sofa and made me sit down first, then after I placed myself comfortably back into the pillows, he joined me…spreading my legs, coming between them, lowering his wonderful body on me. His scarf caressing my naked body, it was all he was wearing by now and we were both fully naked. He placed himself between my legs, still so hard and firm standing.

I let my legs drop to the side and willingly open myself up for him again, with one hand he placed his firm head against my wet entrance and pushed himself in so slowly that it made me whimper. I could feel his delightful mushroom top entering me, I close around him as he slide inside of me, my body was aching for more and I pushed against him to meet him there, his wild eyes locking onto mine again, his lips slightly parted.

I gazed back and placed my hands on his shoulders. Holding onto him so tight, my nails digging into his skin.

He started to move slowly, long strokes, making me feel every hard inch of him, he dipped his head down to kiss my neck as he starts moving in a good steady pace, with every move inside of me, he stimulated my swollen clit, making sure I kept spilling juices to make it all feel so nice. I wrapped my legs around his hips, locking them loosely around him, and he managed to get in there deeper, hitting my cervix and making sure a whimper left my lips every time he hit it hard, my nails digged into his skin firmer…

"Oh…Ville…"…I moaned and pulled him to my breasts, my arms now around his neck, I pushed myself against him as hard as I could, meeting him there where he managed to made me whimper in pleasure and pain. He breathed heavy, sweat coming from his hair that stuck to his face.

His eyes started to roll back into his head and his thrusts became more uncontrolled but firmer, thrusting himself in with an animal like drive! His balls were hitting my ass cheeks firm as if was a cheeky spanking.

His face was against my chest and I held him closely there by running my hands through his now dripping wet hair, I could feel his teeth against my skin, not sure if he was biting or sucking. Muffled sounds were coming from his mouth and I took his hot round face in my hands to make him look at me. He had a bit of a difficult moment in this damp and smoky place.

He looked like one hot mess, his eyes half lidded. He managed a smile, it was more like a messed up grimace, and he was so ready to go there, taking me right with him.

I milked his throbbing shaft inside of me hard…I could hear him and feel pushing more of my juices out with every thrust. He paced up more and more, I made sure I could see his face, cupping it firm, kissed it. I hardly dared to breathe myself, afraid of letting go too soon, I closed my eyes for a moment and could feel it building up from my groin, burning, setting my body on fire, tiny firework explosions happened behind my eyes lids.

I hear him taking Finnish, it was in a deep voice, I knew it was all good…then he threw his head back, the muscles in his body tighten and veins in his necks started to appear, he started to let go of a deep growl, with one last push his hot cum started to spill inside of me! I gasp and then let myself go with him, trembling, and nearly crying with pleasure, as I open my eyes and see him baring his teeth while giving me all he has to give. Our bodies were moving against each other like wrestling snakes, I matched his movements, enjoying this moment together fully as we climaxed.

My fingers were still in his hair, and he was finally able to look at me again as he slowed down his thrusts. He was still breathing heavy…on his temples were swollen veins, I could actually see them throbbing…

He looked tired but all of a sudden sweet smile came upon his lips. I smiled back and my fingers went from his hair to his beautiful face…

His eyes were watery but no longer sad, he dipped his sweaty face down and kisses my lips so softly. His hands were stoking my dreads gently as he rides out his thrusts.

He slipped out as he started to relax and then rested his head on my chest. He went quiet for a bit to catch his breathe and I stroked his hair so gently.

He looked up at me and smiled, looking tired…"I…really enjoyed that…" he said and laughed a bit silly…He sat up to reach for a cigarette. I watch him with a smile on my face, it was as if I could still feel him inside of me.

"Me too, it was something, that was bound to happen if you asked me..." I added and watched his reaction, he simply nodded in silence while taking a long drag. I swear I could hear a "Yeh" coming from his lips together with a huge cloud of smoke…I sat up and reach for my t shirt, putting it back on…

He got up, slipped into his pants and walked off. I heard him locking the door from the inside firmly. When he came back he snapped on the cd player, the speakers blasting Electric Wizard…and playfully he tackled me for cuddles on the sofa…


End file.
